Sweet Emotion
by al.writes
Summary: The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever." - Notebook. A Quil and Claire story.
1. My Claire

**Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic. PLEASE give me feedback on it. Thanks.**

**Happy reading. **

_disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, or the idea of imprinting. The way it is described in this chapter was based off her story as well._

"Hey Quil"

I nodded in response to Jared's greeting as I ducked in order to fit through the doorway to Emily's kitchen. Jared had his arms wrapped tightly around Kim's waist, and she was talking to Emily, who was cooking dinner. I inhaled the mouthwatering scent coming from the oven, my stomach growling.

"What's for dinner?" I asked eagerly. It smelled _good._

Emily rolled her eyes. "That's the first thing I hear from you boys every time you walk through that door. No "Hi Emily! How's it going?" or "Want some help with that, Emily? It must be tough to cook for all 10 of us HUGE werewolves with insanely large appetites…"

She trailed off. I waited a few seconds for her to answer my question, but she didn't say anything. My stomach protested. "So…" I prompted.

She laughed. "Steak, potatoes, bread and soup, salad, and for dessert-"

"Chocolate cake!" Jared cut her off.

Steak. And Cake. Wow.

"What's the occasion?" I wanted to know. Surly this couldn't all be for us…not that we couldn't eat it. I smiled at the thought.

Emily groaned and Kim giggled, earning an awed smile from Jared.

"What?" I felt my brow furrow. Had I forgotten something?

Emily rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands dramatically, so Kim spoke up for her.

"Emily's sister is coming to visit, remember? We've only told you 5 times." She giggled again.

"Oh. Right." I think I remembered someone saying that…

Jared erupted into laughter, causing the same reaction from both the girls. I stalked out of the kitchen, toward the back yard where the rest of the pack would be, passing Sam on the way. I chuckled under my breath. They couldn't stay away from their imprints for, like, five minutes without running back to make sure they were ok. I could see in their heads how they saw their imprintee, so I couldn't really judge, but it was still annoying. They were always so mellow; happy. You couldn't pick a fight with any of them. Where's the fun in that? I don't think I'd like to imprint. To be hopelessly devoted to one person, your whole life centered around a girl, her being the only thing in your world that matters? To forget about your family, your home, your friends? Yourself? No thanks.

I walked out to the back yard, nodding in greeting to my brothers. Collin, Seth, and Brady were playing football near the forest and Lea was watching them, an amused expression on her face. Paul and Embry were sitting at the table that had been set up for dinner, fighting over who knows what, and Jacob was a few feet away from them, his hand shoved in a bag of cheetoes.

My stomach growled.

I walked by him grabbing the bag out of his hands, and forcing the biggest handful I could manage down my throat. Jacob smiled broadly, a reaction I had not been expecting, and stood up quickly, swiftly, from his seat.

"I'll fight you for it." He suggested. Finally! Some action. What with all these lover boys hanging around here, there's hardly ever any fun.

My face stretched into a wide grin.

I set the bag down, and licked the cheese off my fingers one by one, slowly; dramatically. I crouched down into a defensive pose and bared my teeth, growling.

And then I launched myself at him.

It probably wasn't the best move I could have made. You should always go with the element of surprise when attacking a werewolf, especially Jake who reacted faster than any of us. Crouching down and growling before I attacked was most defiantly not following this guideline. Jake responded instantly of course, blocking my punch with a blow of his own.

Soon we were full on wrestling, the others taking bets on who would win. Jake was a toughie to beat…

Of course we had to stay in control of ourselves enough to not faze. Emily's sister would be here any minute and these were the only clothes I had brought. That would be quite the sight for them - to walk out into the backyard and see two giant wolves tearing each other apart. Ha.

I was distracted by this thought and Jake had me pinned to the ground in seconds. I groaned struggling underneath his weight.

"Will you two STOP!" Sam barked, no pun intended. "I can't leave you alone for 2 minutes without you attacking each other! Now sit down and shut up. Emily's sister is here."

Jake jumped off me, smirking, and swiped the cheetoes off the table, only to have them taken right back from him. He turned, surprised, to see who the culprit was. It was Kim, someone it looked as though he had not been expecting. She rolled her eyes.

"Dinner is ready. Don't spoil your appetite."

"Not sure that's possible Kimbo," Jared laughed, plopping down into the nearest chair. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants, and automatically headed toward the kitchen. I felt a weird pull coming from inside the house, like I had to be in there. It was something important...

My stomache growled again. I was probably just hungry; gravitating toward the food. I brushed the strange feeling off and sat down next to Jake, waiting for the food to be set out. I was _starved._

Just then Emily walked out the door, a woman right behind her. She was older than Em, but looked extremely similar to her none the less. She had the same long dark hair, forest green eyes, and widespread smile. I glanced back at the door where a girl who looked about 5 and a middle-aged man, possibly in his thirties, were standing.

It wasn't until Emily was introducing everyone that I noticed another little girl who looked to be about 2, standing behind her mother. She poked her head out from behind her moms leg when Emily said her name.

_Claire._

She met my eyes, and I immediately drowned in the depth of the largest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

And just like that, I had imprinted.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Everything that had ever mattered to me was gone; cut away like the strings on a balloon, and floated away. Gravity shifted, relocated to a new focal point. The most beautiful, wonderful, precious thing in the world.

Claire.

My Claire.

**Shall I continue? Leave reviews!**


	2. Pwetty Qwil

**Here is Chapter 2. Claire is about 3 years old in this chapter. Please leave constructive criticism through reviews. I appriciate any suggestions to make the story better or more realistic/in character.**

**As always, thanks for your time.**

_disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I also based Claire's personality and "way with words" on the short part of Breaking Dawn in which we got to meet her (pages 151-155)_

"Oh no way!"

I rolled my eyes at Paul, who had just walked through the door to Claire's house.

Emily's sister, Adele, had bought the house about a year ago. That's what the big occasion had turned out to be, a welcoming party. Of course I remembered that day for another reason…

Imprinting on a two year old was…complicated, at times. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't Claire that was complicated. She was perfect and I enjoyed every second I spent with her. It was the others that didn't quite get it. All the guys could somewhat understand, being able to see Claire through my eyes, but sometimes I caught them feeling pity for me. For me! The luckiest guy in the world. They didn't understand that I really didn't mind waiting for her to grow up. As long as I was with her I was ok.

But other people, like Claire's parents and their friends, didn't understand why I was always around her. I guess her parents will learn to trust me, but the others? The people that aren't in any way connected to this mythical world, who just cant understand why I, a teenage boy, am around Claire more than her parents seem to be? They will never understand. I can only guess what they're thinking.

Not that any of it matters. Only one thing matters anymore.

"Qwil!" Claire's voice broke through my reverie, causing an immediate smile to light up my troubled face, "I need poopoh!"

I grabbed the purple hair clip and handed it to her, as she continued to pull at my hair like I was one of her Barbie dolls. She was standing up on the couch, and I was crossed legged on the floor, making us about the same height. We had been like this for over an hour. My legs ached, but I didn't dare move. This is what she wanted to do.

"Pwetty Qwil, pwetty Qwil, pwetty Qwil," Claire sang, as she concentrated hardly on the clip she was trying to stick in my hair.

Paul threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Quil! What are you doing man!? I need the camera." He laughed again.

I was about to protest when Claire gasped and started squealing, "Pitures! Pitures!"

I grimaced. "You really want to take pictures Claire?"

She put her hands on her hips, attempting to roll her eyes. I stifled a laugh, making it sound like I was choking.

"Of Couwse, Qwil. I tae pitures a_aaaaawl _da time." Her hands dropped from her hips and she squealed again. "We have to tae pitures ob pwetty Qwil!"

I rolled my eyes. "All right then. We'll take pictures." If that's what she wanted…

"Yay! Yay for Qwil!" She started jumping on the couch, laughing hysterically. It was so easy to make her happy. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist, pulling her off the couch and swinging her into my arms. Wouldn't want her to get hurt jumping like that…

By this time Paul was leaning up against the wall clutching his side from laughing so hard.

"Quil. You're such a pushover," he said, gasping for breath, "It's pathetic."

"Just wait 'til you imprint," I muttered, stalking past him, Claire still squirming in my arms. He immediately shut up at that comment, muttering under his breath about how he was absolutely NOT going to imprint. Paul was sensitive about that topic, as he refused to be controlled by anyone. Let's just say it's not on his priority list to be so devoted to someone that he would, well, allow a girl to do his hair. I grimaced at myself in the mirror placed in Claire's room, but couldn't hold in a laugh as she giggled at her reflection. I grabbed the camera off the dresser, where I had set it after taking multiple pictures of Claire drawing in a color book this morning, and headed back to the living room. Paul was sprawled out on the couch, still angry from my earlier comment.

I threw the camera at him, and he caught it right before it hit his face.

"Take the pictures." I said, setting Claire on my lap. She clapped her tiny hands together, laughing.

Paul looked up at me, a furious expression on his face. I could tell he wanted more than anything to pick a fight with me, but knew it wasnt safe with Claire in the room. He began to shake. I immediately tensed, shielding Claire behind me.

"I didn't mean it. My God, get a grip. _Claire's here._"

He squeezed his eyes shut and the shaking gradually slowed. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes, still angry, but in better control. Boy I was gonna get it later.

I sighed, placing Claire back on my lap. She was still giggling, not a care in the world. She had no idea how much danger I had just put her in, how undeserving I was of her.

"Pitures! Pitures!" she yelled.

I looked back to Paul and smiled the biggest, cheesiest smile I could.

"Picture time," I said in a sarcastically cheerful voice.

And the laughing began again.

**How was it? Anything that didn't quite sound right? Leave suggestions thorugh reviews!**


	3. Pop Tarts

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update...I've been pretty busy and have had horrible writers block for, like, a month. But here it is...all 1,626 words of it. :)**

**Please review. I'm not sure its my best work, and I would like to know your opinion (and ways to improve please.) If anythings out of character let me know, because that's one of my biggest pet peeves.**

**Thanks. Happy Reading. **

_disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. Sadly, that is not me. I do, however, own Riley, Adele, David, Evangeline, and Coraline._

She was so beautiful when she slept.

I watched her tiny chest rise and fall in a rhythmic motion, shallow breaths escaping from her lips. She was so peaceful; the carving of an angel. My angel.

I wasn't always here, watching Claire sleep (I needed my sleep too), but tonight I had been on patrol. We stayed out late, and by the time I was off shift, I only had an hour or two before I needed to get Claire bear ready for school. So now I was sitting on the edge of her bed, just in case she needed something. Just in case she rolled to close to the edge, or had a bad nightmare and was in need of comforting when she woke. Her parents would be up soon - ready to go to work - and I would leave her, only to return to the front door where they would let me inside to wake my sleeping beauty and get her ready for school.

As if in response to my thoughts, I heard the alarm in the room next to Claires go off with an obnoxious _beep, _and Claire's mother groan in protest. I sighed, kissing Claire lightly on the forehead, and climbed out the window, landing lightly on the ground. I phased, and ran at a comfortable pace back to my house, changing into cleaner clothes. The ones I had been wearing stunk from a long night on patrol.

Soon I was at the door of Nejarna's tiny, but cozy home, and Adele was welcoming me inside.

"Evangeline is ready and in the kitchen eating. She's going to a friends house after school, so you wont need to pick her up. Claire's still upstairs, I didn't have time to wake her – sorry, I've been a little rushed this morning, what with David away and all…" she explained in one breath; rushed, it seemed.

David was Claire's father. He frequently left for business trips, as his job as a musician and writer required him to do so. I didn't think it was fair to Claire. She shouldn't be deprived of her father as much a she is, but it wasn't my place to protest, and at any rate, Claire adored her father. He was a good dad to her, I had to admit. They were very close, and Claire talked about him a lot.

"Uhm, her clothes are on her bed…well you already know that. That's where they are every day…" Adele continued in a rushed tone, scrambling to get her things together. "She can eat whatever. Usually I have breakfast ready, since you so _obviously_ cannot cook, but..." She chuckled at that comment, and then bit down on her lip, trying to remember anything she may have forgotten. Her hair was a mess, and she looked very tired; very stressed. Her eyes were frantic.

"It's all good. I'll find her something to eat after she's ready." Worry lines still framed her face. "…How about I pick her up after school too…and take her out for a while? You look like you could use a break," I offered.

She sighed heavily. "Yes. Yes, that would be…nice. Thanks Quil, you're a lifesaver."

I smirked; jokingly. "I know"

After she left I hurried up to Claire's room, lightly shaking her awake. I sang to her one of the old Quileute songs, until she was fully aware, and humming along with me.

"Ready for school Claire bear?"

She nodded, sleepily, but with enthusiasm. I gave her the clothes her mother had set out for her, and receded down the stairs in search of something for her to eat. Evangeline, Claire's sister, was already finished and in the living room, watching television. She was a cute girl, who looked a lot like Emily, and was in the second grade. Her and Claire fought a lot, but I tried not to take sides, no matter how much I wanted to tell her to leave poor Clair alone.

Rummaging through the cabinets I found a bag of chips, an orange, and some leftover pizza that looked really good. I found some pancake batter too…but I didn't know how to make that, so I put it back.

They needed to go grocery shopping.

I asked Claire what she wanted, as she came skipping down the stairs, but when I showed her the options, she looked at me and laughed. What did I do now?

"Those aren't brefast foods, silly Quil!" she giggled hysterically.

I smiled. "Sure they are. See…" I said, stuffing a piece of pizza in my mouth. Yumm…

"No! I will find me my own brefast food."

I watched her curiously, as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a pop tart. Hmm…I hadn't seen that there…

"See Qwil. _Pop tarts _are brefast foods."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Claire bear. But Its time for school now, I think."

"Ok!" She exclaimed, grabing the "My Little Pony" backpack that Emily had bought her for her last birthday. I called for Evangaline and then loaded them both into the back seat of my beat up truck. Claire was singing and clapping her hands together excitedly. Evangaline tried to look annoyed, but was humming under her breath as well. I chuckled, and buckled the seat belt securely around Claire. She hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped in front of the Quileute elementary school, eager to get inside. I smiled at her enthusiasm. It was contagious.

Evangaline was excited too. Wait till they reach high school...

I waved to Claire's sister, and then walked my girl inside, afraid to let her go on her own. As soon as I was sure she was safe, I said my goodbyes and left. She was just opening her pop tart as I walked away, her best friend Riley talking excitedly to her.

_----QuilandClaire----_

I picked her up around 3, happy to see her again. It had been a long day without her, a whole lota nothing to do.

I waited out in the parking lot, a vibrant colored piece of paper sitting on the windshield, her name written in big block letters. It told the teachers who I was waiting for. They brought her out to the car, and helped her in. My brow furrowed at the sight of her angry, sad, and annoyed expression. I waited not so patiently as the teacher went over the day's events with me, oblivious to Claire's sour mood. I paid no attention to her, as always. She was _so_ annoying.

"What's wrong Claire bear?" I asked as we drove away. I was anxious. Poor baby.

I looked up into the rear view mirror. Her arms were crossed and her nose was scrunched up; eyes squinting. Her shoulders were hunched up around her neck and her lips were pursed. It was quite hysterical, but I bit back the laugh that was threatening to explode.

"Claire bear. Please sweetie. What's wrong?" I reached back to brush back her thick, dark hair.

She huffed a sigh, and I tried not to smile, waiting for her to respond.

"Riley totally ditched me today to play with _Coraline_ instead." She all but spit the girl's name. Her lower lip jutted out into a heartbreaking pout.

"Why would they do that Claire? What happened?"

She sniffed. "…I wouldn't share my pop tart."

The laughter exploded. Oh the drama of being 5.

"It's not funny Quil! I was hungry!" she cried. My amusement was cut off abruptly as I looked at her horrified expression. How could I have thought something that hurt her was funny? I'm horribly undeserving of her…but...a pop tart? This waterfall of tears was because of a pop tart? Ha.

"Oh honey. I know. It's not funny. Not at all. But it will all be better tomorrow, I promise. How about we go get some ice cream and then head down to the beach for a while? Would that make it all better?" I reached back to take her tiny hand into my own. I squeezed her fingers gently.

She sniffed, wiping at her wet cheeks. "…ice cream?"

I smiled. "As much as you want."

She thought it over and this time it was her who broke out laughing. "Okay!" she exclaimed. "Ice cream is _sooo_ much better then pop tarts." She grinned then, content with herself.

And I grinned as well, content with her.

**When I was 5, I brought my pop tart to the babysitters, and wouldnt share with the other girls there (I was hungry!). I got put in timeout when they told on me, and then they didnt talk to me for the rest of the day. It was devestating. And I didnt have a Quil to take me out for ice cream after. sniff. **

**Haha, anyway, how was it? I didnt think it was my best, but I'm not sure how to improve it. Review please!**


	4. Love and Hate

**Another Chapter! 1,057 words. Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all…and sadly, I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Riley, Evangeline, Adele (Claire's mom) and David (Claire's dad)._

It was about 8 o'clock.

I was sprawled out on my couch, watching the game, a half empty, supersized bag of Doritos in my lap, my fingers covered with cheese, when I heard her tiny fists banging urgently at my door.

I jumped of the couch, knocking the Doritos onto the floor, and hurried to wrench open the door. It almost came off the hinges. My favorite 7 year old was standing on my front steps, tears pouring down her face, like the rain she was standing in. Violent sobs shook her fragile frame. I thought my heart had broken in two, and I felt like I was going to heave up Doritos.

Instead, I pulled her into my arms, pressing her face against my chest. I took her over to the couch, kicking the bag of chips out of the way, and sat down, cradling her against me. She was wet and cold; I tighten my arms around the tiny girl, trying to warm her with my body heat.

We sat like that for a while, until she had cried herself out. I dint say anything, not wanting to push her, afraid that the sobs would return. I just sat there waiting, until she was ready to talk.

Claire sat up, looking at me with her swollen eyes. She sniffed, not saying anything. I could see the stubborn set in her eyes. She wasn't speaking until I did. That almost made me smile. Almost.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I asked, hesitant.

She sighed, not answering.

"Wanna tell Quily what happened, Claire Bear?" I used the nickname she had given me. Quily. Ha.

She shrugged. "Everyone hates me. Except you. So I came here."

"Everybody doesn't hate you Claire. Why would you think that?" _How_ could she think that…she was impossible to hate.

She counted of the reasons on her fingers, one by one. "Riley's mad at me, Evangeline is always mean to me, my mom yells at me and she told me to go to my room cause no one wanted to listen to me, and Daddy is never home. He's prolly trying to stay away from me…" Her voice cracked at the end.

The last one got to me. How could she have come to that conclusion? Her dad was crazy about her. She knew that. "Honey, your dad isn't trying to stay away from you. Of course not. His job is what keeps him away from you. You know that. You know he wants to be here more than anything."

"Then why does he have that job?" she asked, the stubborn set of her chin reappearing. "Not all daddy's have to go away for their jobs. He could just get a job here."

I didn't really know what to say to that. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to find the right words. "Your daddy's very good at his job, and he likes it. He doesn't like being away from you, but he has to make money. How else is he gonna buy you presents?" I teased, nudging her. "Like, the guitar he got you for your birthday. He had to pay with that with the money he made working. And he takes time off work to give you lessons."

She hesitated, not sure what to say. "Well, Evangeline…"

"Sisters fight all the time. It's their job." I interrupted. "That doesn't mean she doesn't love you. You guys have fun playing don't you? And watching movies? What about when she helps you with your homework? Or takes you to the movies?"

Her brow furrowed.

"Friends don't fight all the time. And Riley –"

I cut her off again. "You've had fights with Riley before, haven't you? And I fight with Jake and Embry all the time. It's part of being friends. You will fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean you don't love each other. You can always work through it."

I thought back to the time when Jake separated himself from the pack. We were going to kill Bella, and he wasn't going to have that. Sam went a little too far with the orders, so Jake became the "Alpha," as he called it, of his own pack, no longer a part of ours. He went to protect the vampires and their "monster spawn," or so we had called it back then. That is, until Jake imprinted on her. It was hard to think of Renesmee in that way anymore. She had become part of the family, and really, so had the rest of the vampires. Jake, of course, was closest to them all. In fact, he and Edward were like brothers. They fought sometimes, but that was just because Jake had certain thoughts about Renesmee. The thought made me smile. It was even worse when Renesmee had certain thoughts about Jake. The vampire didn't like that too much. How annoying would that be? To have a dad who could hear all your thoughts. Ugh.

But it was so weird not hearing Jakes thoughts anymore. The Alpha thing was permanent, and I didn't think I would ever get used to it. Same with Leah and Seth. I couldn't hear any of them anymore! They were still around though; still part of the group. There were two packs protecting La Push now. Along with the vampires we had all formed an alliance with. They were friends now. Ha. To think of how far we had come; how much had happened. There had been a lot of hardships, but we had made it through them all. We were still brothers.

I was pulled back to the present, Claire still sitting in my lap, contemplating what I had just said.

"Well…"

"Family fights too Claire. Your mom is just looking out for you, trying to do what's best for you, trying to teach you a lesson so you won't grow up to be like me." I joked. She smiled a little at that one. "She's only doing this because she loves you."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, okay, your right."

I smiled."Always am." She rolled her eyes. "I love you kid."

She was the one to smile now. "Everyone does."

She didnt know how right she was.

**What did you think? I know it's very fluffy right now, but I promise it will get better as Claire gets older. She doesn't yet realize all the strange things with Quil.**

**Did she seem too young to be 7? I didn't really know how old she should sound. And I thought the chapter was a little cheesy but…what do you think? I will make changes if it was. Tell me the truth.**

**Please, please, please review. Good, bad, anything. I'm not going to set a limit to how many I want before I update again, but it does give me a lot of motivation. The more reviews, the faster I write. ******

**Oh, and another author did this. It made me curious:**

**Where are you guys from? State, city, country, etc. You don't have to participate, obviously.**

**And in case you're curious, I'm from Illinois, in a tiny city nobody's heard of.**

**Thanks everyone! Review!**


	5. Authors Note: Important

Hey everyone.

So I know that you're probably disappointed that this isn't an update, rather a very long and depressing author's note, but it is important, so please read it anyway.

I haven't updated in a while (though I am very happy with the number of reviews and subscriptions to story alert), and I am sorry for that, but I wasn't quite happy with my last chapter. I've had many attempts at chapter 5, but I can't seem to get it right.

I have decided to put this story on hold for a while, giving me time to map everything out and develop the characters a little more. I need to find Claire's personality, and discover how she became the person she is, before I can express that through the story.

The idea of Quil and Claire is a hard one to write because they have such a different relationship than all the other imprints. Quil has been with Claire since she was 2, and this builds for a strong, but complicated relationship. There are hundreds of questions not only Quil, but Claire as well, would have to think about during their lifetime, and I just don't think I did enough planning of that aspect before beginning this fanfic.

Anyway, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted to hear, but I promise that once I get all of this figured out, my story will be better than ever :). But until then, all I can ask is that you don't forget about my story, and keep supporting me through reviews and suggestions.

Thank you for putting up with this authors note. I know how much they annoy everyone, but I felt it was necessary to let you guys know why I won't be updating for a while. I'm not neglecting you, I promise! Haha. I'm just trying to make my writing the best possible.

Please, please, please send me suggestions on anything having to do with the development of characters or the plot. Whether its questions Quil and Claire would have to face, events you would like to see happen later on, or even cool names you would like for a character (lol), I greatly appreciate it.

Thanks again.


End file.
